Harry Potter: A new beginning (Self Insert)
by Freelook
Summary: A person gets a chance to live his life as Harry Potter. Let's see how much trouble he can make in the magical world with his wits. Adventures in the Wizarding world to magical fights with the dark lord there is everything he will face in this new chapter of life.
1. Escaping the chamber

**Hogwarts Castle,**

**Chamber** **Of Secret,**

**19 June 1993**

**6:47 P.M.**

**Harry Potter P.O.V.**

As I opened my eyes, the first thing to register was that I was lying on cold and hard ground.

The next was the excruciating pain in my right arm, which set my head to throbbing so hard it was impossible to do anything other than groan. As I shifted my head to look at my surroundings, I realized that a beautiful bird was perched on my shoulder with his magnificent red-feathered head rested on my bleeding arm. While the memories in my head pulled together enough for me to recognize it was a Phoenix, it wept on the puncture in my arm and the pain gradually disappeared. Apart from a pearly patch of tears all over the arm, there was no other sign left of any kind of injury. Finished with his duty with a cry Fawkes took flight in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

I shakily pulled myself up from the dirty floor, my head still spinning and feeling like I'd been put through the wringer. Slowly I gathered my holly wand and the school sorting hat from the floor. Slowly the memories of the last 12 years began playing in my mind, making me realize that I was somehow in the body of Harry Potter.

Looking around the room I noticed that I am standing in a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long shadows through the greenish gloom that filled the place. I realized that I was in the Chamber of Secrets. My eyes fall at the huge form of the dead basilisk. It had fallen sideways with the goblin sword driven to the hilt in the roof its mouth, with a huge effort I pulled the glittering blade of Godric Gryffindor free from its fleshy prison.

The room was dead silent but for the steady drip-drop of ink still oozing from Riddle's diary. The fang of the basilisk that I had stabbed into the diary was still stuck in it, though the venom had burned a sizzling hole around it. Gingerly. I picked up the diary from the ground, making sure not to touch the venom. On a closer look, I was amazed to note that the fang was almost as long as a short sword. Venom still dripped from it, so I moved very carefully when wrenching it free from the diary. I almost tossed it before remembering that Professor Dumbledore might want to examine the fang as well as the diary, so carefully wrapped both items in torn-off strips of my dirty and bloodied robes before dropping them in a pocket.

Suddenly I heard the sound of moaning coming from the end of the chamber, looking to the source I saw that Ginny Weasley was finally stirring. As I hurried towards her, she sat up groggily. Her eyes traveled from the towering form of the basilisk to me in my blood-soaked robes. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

Taking pity on the poor traumatized girl I crouched down to gently put my hand on her shoulder and reassure her. "Ginny, thank Merlin you are alright." I said, "don't worry, Riddle is gone. He won't harm you anymore, believe me."

At that, Ginny threw her arms around me and cried in relief and anguish. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault! Please don't hate me. Tom has been making me attack all those students the whole year. Now I'm definitely going to be expelled. Ever since Bill came to Hogwarts I had wanted to come here as well, but now they'll expel me."

I hugged her tighter and patted her shoulder while she sobbed into my arms, rocking back and forth to calm her down. "Ginny, Professor Dumbledore won't expel you. He'll realize that you didn't mean to do all this, and thankfully nobody has hurt permanently anyway. It was the Diary's fault, I am sure Dumbledore will say the same. If he has any doubts I'll convince him. Now come on, get up, we need to get out so that we can go back to Ron before he's worried sick. He's waiting for us just outside the chamber."

Finally, Ginny calmed down a bit and nodded her head slowly. Once she had wiped the tears from her face and eyes I helped her to her feet. Fawkes was waiting for us at the front of the chamber entrance. Soon we were back in the tunnel and the stone doors to the chambers closed behind us with a soft hiss.

After a few minutes of progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached our ears. As we hurried towards the sound I called loudly. "Ron, we're coming mate. Ginny's okay. I've got her here with me."

We heard Ron give a strangled cheer and start digging faster, as soon as he saw us he was pulling Ginny through the small gap in the rockfall into a tight hug. Turns out Ron isn't an insensitive jerk, after all, he really does love his sister. When they separated Ron turned to me and I saw tears of happiness and relief shining in his eyes. As he opened his mouth to no doubt thank me I interrupted him and cheerfully said "Come on, let's just get out of this place."

Ron nodded at me gratefully. "Yeah, you're right mate. This place gives me the creeps. But we need to collect Lockhart first on the way out." Soon, led by Fawkes, we walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe leading to the girl's bathroom. Lockhart was sitting on the ground nearby, humming a tune happily to himself. "The fraud's memory's gone completely," said Ron in a cheerful voice. " The memory charm he tried on you backfired on him brilliantly. For the last half-hour, he's just been sitting there with that stupid expression on his face."

Seeing the fraud Defense Teacher in such a state, I couldn't help but feel happy that the man was finally paying for all the memory Charms he had performed on poor unsuspecting folks.

As Fawkes fluttered in front of me, with his golden tail feathers waving, I tucked the sword and the hat in my belt and grabbed hold of Fawkes's hot tail feathers. As Ron looked uncertainly at my actions so I clarified. "Fawkes is Dumbledore's Phoenix, Ron. I met him when I went to the Headmaster's office. Grab onto each other. Fawkes will be able to carry us up through the pipe."

Ron looked doubtful that the Phoenix could lift the weight of so many people but he nodded trusting me and had Lockhart grab Ginny's hand and then grabbed her hand himself. In the end, he grabbed a fistful of my robes, and as soon as he did Fawkes had all of us flying up through the pipe.

As we returned to the surface of the school I got my first look at the 2nd-floor girl's bathroom and its regular occupant the ghost, Moaning Myrtle. By Merlin, she really looked sad and depressing. The moment she saw that we were all safe and alive. She released a high-pitched wailing and jumped down the toilet. Ignoring the ghost's outburst we exited the bathroom.

Here Fawkes took up the front and began to lead us through the hallways to wherever Dumbledore must be. As I walked around the hallways I had to keep my jaw from hanging open in awe, as I saw numerous paintings pointing at us and murmuring.

Before I could marvel anymore at all the magic around me, we arrived at a door. Specifically, the door to Professor McGonagall's office, as Harry's memory helpfully told me. With no time to prepare, I braced myself for the first real test of my ability to successfully play the role of Harry Potter.


	2. Meeting Dumbledore

**Hogwarts Castle,**

**Minerva McGonagall's Office,**

**19 June 1993,**

**8:17 P.M.**

**Harry Potter's P.V.**

As all of us followed Fawkes in Professor McGonagall's office, I noticed the tense atmosphere of the room immediately. Along with Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also in the room huddled together. Professor McGonagall must have summoned them from Burrow after Ginny disappeared. As all of them turned to look at us, Fawkes flapped its wings to land on Dumbledore's shoulder. For a moment everyone stood silent blinking at us. Then pandemonium broke out. And with a scream, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leaped to their feet and clutched Ginny tightly to them. Mr. Weasley gripped his still-pale daughter tightly on the shoulder while Mrs. Weasley checked Ginny all over for any sign of injury.

Noticing my slime and blood-covered form Professor McGonagall hurried towards me and began to wave her wand all over to clean away the mud covering me. Cupping my cheeks in her hands, she looked me over and asked in a trembling voice. "Is all that your blood, Potter?"

Seeing that the professor was genuinely worried about my well-being really warmed my heart. So I shook my head rapidly in denial. "Oh no professor, it's not mine."

McGonagall didn't look reassured a bit at my answer. Instead, with a tight grip on my shoulder, she started leading me out of her office. "Come, Potter, you need to get check by Madam Pomfrey right this instant."

Quickly I escaped from the professor's tight grip. "I'm perfectly fine, professor. I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing."

Minerva turned to Dumbledore. "Back me up, Albus. The boy clearly looks a complete mess. If he wouldn't go, we should get Poppy here right away."

"I'll make sure that he is soon diagnosed by Poppy, Minerva," Dumbledore said gently. "However, she is quite busy right now reviving all the petrified students."

Dumbledore peered at me closely and asked softly. "Are you sure that you're well, Harry? If not, I'm sure Poppy wouldn't mind to give you a quick once-over."

I nodded rapidly hoping that he'll believe me. "I'm perfectly fine, Headmaster. Fawkes already healed me and everything."

The Phoenix hearing his name being mentioned gave a trill of agreement from the Headmaster's shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at the phoenix's confirmation. "Very well Harry, Maybe in the meantime you can tell us what happened down in the Chamber."

At that everyone's eyes in the office turned to look at me, at the intense scrutiny I shifted uncomfortably. After a brief hesitation on where to start, I began to tell everyone all the important events of the school year from the beginning. "Ron and I figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was," I explained. "With Hermione's help, of course, when we went to see her in the hospital wing, I found a torn piece of parchment in her hand; It was a page from a book of the library, it contained information about the basilisk."

Molly and Arthur went pale as snow as they heard the name. It seems they understood how terrible a monster a basilisk is. However before they could interrupt my story, Dumbledore raised his hand to forestall the inevitable flood of questions.

"We realized that the monster of the Chamber must be a basilisk. The details and the circumstances of the attack supported our guess. It also answered why I could hear its voice, Because only I, as a was able to understand it's hissing. From there with Hagrid and Aragog's help we guessed that Moaning Myrtle might be the girl, the basilisk killed 50 years ago. From there it was easy to found the entrance to the Chamber in her lavatory."

As I finished Professor Dumbledore asked me with a hint of curiosity in his tone. " While all you have told us is certainly enlightening. What I don't quite understand Harry is how Lord Voldemort managed to control the basilisk as I know for a fact that right now he is in hiding in Albania".

Hearing the Dark Lord's name the Weasley family shuddered collectively and turned to focus their attention from me to Dumbledore.

I quickly answered Dumbledore's question. "With this diary sir," and handed the destroyed diary of Tom Riddle to Dumbledore, who stared down at it in wonder. "Voldemort was using that to control the basilisk."

"Possession," said Albus quietly, peering down at the diary. "It is the only explanation that makes sense, that was how he made young Ms. Weasley do his dirty deeds for him."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked even more alarmed at this news. Dumbledore gestured for me to continue explaining the events in the Chamber.

So I continued. "Fawkes blinded the basilisk when it came out of its nest to attack me and then I was able to kill it by stabbing it with the sword."

Dumbledore carefully reached for the ruby-encrusted sword lying on the desk and ran his fingers across the engraved hilt reverently.

Mr. Weasley questioned Dumbledore in a distressed voice. "How can Ginny get the diary, Albus? Molly and I always make sure that the children's things are not dangerous when we buy them. I don't remember buying that diary for Ginny."

Dumbledore softly answered the troubled man's question. " I don't want you and Molly to blame yourself for this Arthur. Not many people know this but Voldemort himself studied at Hogwarts once. I daresay he was probably the most brilliant student the school has ever seen. This diary happens to be one of his early artifacts."

He continued. "I daresay it is quite clear that Voldemort was the real perpetrator of the attacks on the students and Ms. Weasley was just an unfortunate victim like all the other petrified students."

Ginny turned from her mother's embrace to Dumbledore with hopeful eyes and asked anxiously. "Does this mean I won't be expelled, sir?".

Dumbledore smiled down gently at Ginny and said. "No, my dear you had absolutely no fault in these events. But a word of caution, from now on, in the future if you happen to come across any magical artifact that you don't understand, please let your parents or the professors have a look at the item first before you try to use them. I daresay, my dear that you were quite lucky that your brother and Harry had arrived on time. Otherwise, you could have been gravely injured."

Dumbledore smiled at Ginny one last time and suggested to Mrs. Weasley in a soft voice "Molly, I think Ginny will benefit from spending some time with you and Arthur at the Burrow. If you wish, you can take her home with you for the rest of the year."

Mrs. Weasley nodded thankfully at Dumbledore's suggestion and suddenly moved to engulf me in a tight hug. Releasing me after a few moments she said in a heavy voice. "Thank you Harry dear for saving Ginny from You-Know-Who. Who knows what could've happened if you were not here. Our family will always be in your debt for this dear."

As the Weasley family left the room Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall and said cheerfully. "You know, Minerva, I think all this action merits a celebration. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchen?."

"Yes, Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall crisply, moving to the door. " I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley's punishment for breaking the school rules?".

She left smartly and Ron and I turned to Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled at the pair of us and said softly. "I want you both to know that what you two did today was a very incredible thing. I commend both of you for being so brave in such a dire situation. This means that such actions merit you both a reward."

Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully and said. "Let's see how about 200 points to Gryffindor apiece and special awards for services to the school."

Ron and I beamed at the Headmaster. Dumbledore reached in his pockets and withdrew a sealed letter. Handing the letter to Ron he asked him politely. "Now, Ron I need you to run to the owlery and send this letter with a fast owl to Azkaban as I think it's high time that we have our dear groundskeeper back with us."

Ron looked curiously between the Headmaster and me but left the room with the letter, as the door closed Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs near the fireplace and gestured for me to take a seat beside him.

Dumbledore takes a long moment to give me a critical once-over with his eye. Then with an easy smile, the Headmaster said thoughtfully " So you met Tom Riddle Harry, I imagine he was quite interested in you. . . . "

Meeting the famed headmaster made me almost tongue-tied but the memories of the past interaction between old Harry and Dumbledore flooded my mind. Immediately my body relaxed automatically. Now while I knew that the headmaster had faults like any other individual, my mind saw him as someone who I could rely on. It was quite clear that my mind has started absorbing Harry's memories and feelings quite rapidly, just like I had anticipated.

" Yes, sir" I answered hesitantly. "Riddle said that both of us are a lot similar, he said that I'm like him. He talked about how we are both orphans and likeness he described it as."

Dumbledore considered me seriously over his half-moon spectacles. "And what do you think, Harry? Do you agree with his observations?".

Dumbledore's eyes were almost piercing in their focus as he looked at me for the answer. Finally, I answered truthfully. "There are a lot of similarities between us, sir. He was right about that. Both of us are orphans, we never knew our parents but I have friends sir who I cherish very much. I don't think Tom Riddle is the kind of person who could have true friends, sir."

Dumbledore looked pleased with my answer and beamed at me happily. "Yes, you're absolutely right Harry. All these things make you a lot different than him, Harry. Remember, it's our choices which define us as a person Harry not our appearance."

For a minute neither of us spoke, comfortable with the silence then suddenly Dumbledore's whole body stiffened with tension as his eyes focused on my lightning bolt scar and he asked in a tight voice. "What happened to your scar Harry? It looks like it was bleeding."

Immediately my hand went to the scar at my head and as I traced it with my fingers they came back bloody. I realized that when the Horcrux died the scar must have opened to let Voldemort's soul pass. The opening of the scar must have caused the slight bleeding. Looking at the headmaster I realized that Dumbledore was worried about the Horcrux in the scar. So I answered in a steady voice. "I don't know Sir. I don't remember much of what happened once the fang was lodged in my arm."

Dumbledore moved his chair closer to me and withdrew his wand from his sleeves so fast that it almost looked that it teleported in his hand. Holding the wand in front of my face he asked politely. " Would you mind if I checked it, Harry? Just to make sure everything's fine."

Dumbledore looked at my face carefully for any sign of panic as he waited for my answer but as I calmly nodded to his request he looked slightly relieved. He gently placed the wand tip against the lightning bolt scar and started murmuring a chant in a strange musical language. After almost ten minutes of chanting, he removed the wand, and with a shaky breath leaned back in his chair. Finally, he asked me in a soft voice. "Did you feel any pain in your scar while I was performing the spell, Harry?".

Hoping that it was the correct answer I answered honestly. " No sir, I didn't feel anything."

Dumbledore looked like he had tears in eyes as he said happily. "Yes good, You are perfectly okay, Harry. In fact, why don't you go and join your friends for the feast in the great hall? I daresay Ms. Granger must have woken up by now and with your friends, it'll be a great party."

I nodded excited to attend the magical feast and to meet Hermione in real-life and turned to leave but before I could have advanced towards the door, it gets burst open violently as a tall blond-haired man who my memories recognized as Lucius Malfoy came sweeping in the office with a sneering expression on his face. Followed closely behind with a polishing cloth was a small figure who I recognized as Dobby.

Dumbledore calmly lifted from his chair to greet the newcomer. "Lucius," Headmaster said in a pleasant tone as if he couldn't be any happier to have him in the office.

"Dumbledore," Mr. Malfoy acknowledged with a slight inclination of his head. He continued coldly ignoring my presence. "What are you doing back here Albus? I was informed that you had been dismissed from your post by the school governors."

Dumbledore smiled at Malfoy pleasantly and answered happily. " You were informed correctly, Lucius. But when Arthur Weasley's daughter was kidnapped by the Slytherin's monster. All the governors contacted me immediately. They were actually quite insistent on my immediate return to the castle. They told me that they'd decided that I'm the best man for the job after all".

Malfoy scowled heavily at the news and demanded. " So did you discover the culprit then, Headmaster? Or are you still searching for them?."

Dumbledore nodded his head and summoned the black book from the table to his hands. " It was the same person as last time, Lucius." Dumbledore held up the diary to Mr. Malfoy's face. "Lord Voldemort used this to attacked the students. However, Mr. Potter and his friend were able to save Ms. Weasley from any harm. So, there was nothing left for me to do other than reward them for their bravery."

Malfoy finally turned to look at me with narrowed eyes and said with a sneer. " Well it's a good thing Mr. Potter and his friend were here, isn't it. Otherwise, I shudder to think of what could've happened to the poor girl. So how did the diary entered Hogwarts, Dumbledore? Has Weasley started to dabble in the dark arts?"

I looked behind Mr. Malfoy and noticed that Dobby was pointing from the diary to his master, and then twisting his bat-like ears repeatedly. I nodded to him to show that I understood his message at which the elf sighed gratefully and went to stand back in the corner of the room.

I looked at Mr. Malfoy and said angrily " Oh, I think you already know the real answer to that Mr. Malfoy. After all, it was you who gave Ginny the diary at flourish and Blotts last August".

Mr. Malfoy looked ready to curse me then and there but then slowly smirked and hissed at me in a low voice. "Prove it, Potter."

Dumbledore interjected calmly before I could say anything in response. " Oh, we all know that it is impossible to prove it, Lucius." Suddenly Dumbledore's aura of terrible power permeated the room making the candlelight in the room dim and lengthening the shadows in the corners. Lucious Malfoy and I shivered slightly at the display of oppressive power. As Dumbledore continued in a cold voice I saw Mr. Malfoy gulp in fear. "But remember, Lucius, if any more of Lord Voldemort's belongings find themselves in my students' care. You will have to deal with me. And I assure you that there will be grave consequences."

Mr. Malfoy stood still for a moment then he turned to his house-elf. "Come, Dobby we are leaving" he spat down at the house-elf in anger and swept for the door without another word. Dobby followed after his master with his little shoulders slumped.

As soon as Mr. Malfoy was out of the door I turned to Professor Dumbledore. I asked him hurriedly as a quick idea formed in my head about the little elf. "Professor, can I borrow the diary for a few minutes, please?"

Dumbledore twinkled down at me with mischievous eyes behind half-moon spectacles and without any objections passed me the diary with a wink. "Remember about the feast, Harry. So don't be late."

I nodded and hurriedly grabbed the diary and dashed out of the room as fast as possible. Acting quickly I shucked off my shoes and stuffed one of my white socks in the middle of the diary. Finally, I caught up with the leaving pair near the end of the corridor. "Mr. Malfoy," I called loudly bringing the blonde man to an abrupt halt. As the man swung around to glare at me. I continued. "I think you forgot something" and forced the diary in his hands.

Mr. Malfoy grasped the diary with a dirty sneer, opening the bloodstained pages his hand came upon the sock. Disgustedly he threw the filthy sock and diary aside carelessly and spoke to me in a snarl. "You better watch yourself, Potter. Keep poking your nose in other people's business and one of these days you'll go your parent's way." He turned back to go and called behind. "We're leaving Dobby, come".

When he didn't hear Dobby's footsteps behind him Mr. Malfoy turned back once more and saw Dobby holding my sock before his face, eyes alight in wonder. For a moment Malfoy looked bewildered but when he noticed my bare feet. His face turned red and he withdrew his wand right out of the tip of his snake's head cane, pointing it slowly at my heart he began to advance towards me. " You've just cost me my servant, Potter."

However before he could open his mouth to utter a spell to harm me, Dobby threw him down the hall with a snap of his fingers. Standing protectively in front of me Dobby continued in a surprisingly harsh voice. " You shall not harm Harry Potter."

Mr. Malfoy picked himself up from the ground and looked murderously at the pair of us. With venom in his voice, he promised me. "You'll pay for this humiliation Potter" and hurried down the corridor and out of sight.

Still holding the dirty sock like a treasure Dobby turned to me with bright shining eyes. " Harry Potter sir freed Dobby! How can Dobby repay the Great Harry Potter for his kindness".

I looked at Dobby and gave a simple answer. "Just promise me that you will take care of yourself Dobby."

Dobby nodded rapidly and promised strongly. " Whenever Great Harry Potter sir needs Dobby's help, Dobby will come to Harry Potter sir immediately." Saying that Dobby gave a low bow, and, left with a loud crack.

As I turned back to go to the great hall for the feast I couldn't help but feel giddy being in this wondrous magical place.


	3. Life at the Dursley's

**20 June 1993,**

**Harry Potter's P.V.**

The train taking the Hogwart's students from Hogsmeade to London screeched to halt at Platform 9³/⁴. In one of the compartments at the end of the train, I collected my trunk and Hedwig's cage from the rack above the seats. Together with Ron and Hermione, I got off the train and walked through the enchanted gateway to the muggle world. After giving a brief hug to Mrs. Wesley, and promising to do my best to remain in contact during the holidays, I said my farewells to both of my best friends. As I approached Uncle Vernon I noticed that this time he alone had come to the station to pick me up. Ignoring my greeting, as usual, Vernon began to loudly complain about having to leave early in the middle of his office work because he had to come here to pick me up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**21 to 26 June 1993,**

Despite my earlier apprehension the life with the Dursley's wasn't that bad. Vernon and Petunia liked to spend their family time watching the T.V, gossiping about the neighbor's daily life, and gushing over the jewel of their life, their brilliant son Dudley.

The very next day of my arrival at the Dursley household right after breakfast, Petunia had given me the responsibility of taking care of her prize-winning garden and preparing meals for the family two times a day. For the first couple of days, I had happily complied with her demands as the work wasn't that much and I was allowed to spend my free time in my room on the strict condition that I won't be doing anything freakish. However slowly my goodwill towards the Dursley's began to die down, as I noticed that while I was doing the majority of the household duties, Dudley was allowed to spend his days lazing around the house in front of the telly or bullying the young kids playing in the park with his group of hooligan friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**26 June 1993, **

**9: 30 P.M.**

After another awkward dinner with the Dursley's, I had returned to my room as soon as possible. As I sat down on the lone chair beside the desk, I realized that it has been a week since I have arrived in this world. For a moment I felt guilty about not missing my family back on my earth but I shook it off. I reminded myself that my past life was gone, this world is my home now.

Tonight I have decided to start to improve my very limited magical abilities. While I had every intention of destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes as soon as possible, I also realized that the more changes I'll make to the Canon timeline, the more my foreknowledge of the future would become useless due to the butterfly effect. So, if by some miracle Voldemort still managed to get himself a body, I have to be ready to face him as killing me would become his number one priority. And unlike the Canon Harry, I didn't have a soul piece of Voldemort stuck inside my head like a warning bell giving me insight on Voldemort's plans and strategies.

Here at the Dursley's, I obviously couldn't practice my wand-work as the trace is active on me. And any wand magic in my room or anywhere near would notify the Improper Use Of Magic Office at the Ministry about my breaking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction Of Underage Sorcery.


	4. Gringotts Visit

**Diagon Alley,**

**Gringotts Bank, **

**31 July, 1993 **

**8:35 A.M.**

**Harry Potter's P.V.**

Entering the back room of the pub, I took out my wand from my jeans to open the doorway to the alley. The storage room didn't have anything in it apart from couple of empty barrels. I tapped the brick three up and two across for three times like I remembered Hagrid doing from my first visit to the alley with him.

The brick I had tapped wriggled and a small hole appeared in the middle of it. It grew wider and wider and a second later became an archway large enough for entire families to pass through. Unlike muggle roads the cobbled street of the alley twisted and turned out of sight. As I entered the alley the archway turned back into the solid wall. The street had a lot more shops than the movies portrayed. Ignoring the desire to check out the shops I hurried towards a large snowy white building at the end of the street. Even from far Gringotts dwarfed all the other shops in the alley. Walking up the white stone steps to the bank, I could see two goblin guards each with a spear in hand, standing in scarlet and gold uniform besides the burnished bronze doors. As I neared them, both the goblins bowed and gestured to enter the bank.

Entering the bank I noticed the second doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them :

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn,__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

Reading the warning, I couldn't help but smile with amusement. A pair of goblins bowed me through the silver doors and entering the bank I couldn't help but gawk. It was a vast marble hall with giant chandeliers on the ceiling. About 50 to 60 goblins wearing crimson robes were sitting on high stools behind a large counter. Some were scribbling with quills in large ledgers while others were weighing coins and jewellery on large brass scales. Each teller had a young goblin dressed in navy blue robes beside them helping them in their duties. Looks like every teller had atleast an apprentice with them. Even with so many goblins behind the counter more than half of the stools were still empty. Looking at all the goblins I couldn't help but think that these poor fellows were in dire need of calculator and computers.

Seeing a goblin free of customers, I approached the counter.

"Good morning" I said to the goblin " I need to withdraw some money from my vault".

Without looking up from his work the goblin questioned "Do you have your key with you sir?".

Quickly I extracted my key from my pocket and holding it in front of him answered " Here it is".

The goblin looked at it closely "That seems to be in order, please wait for a minute and soon my assistant will take you to your vault" and turned back to his work.

Soon a young goblin dressed in a uniform similar to the various apprentices approached me and gestured for me to follow him. Entering one of the doors leading off the hall, I was surprised by the narrow stone passageway instead of marble, the path was lit with flaming torches. There were little railway tracks stretched away to my left and right on the floor leading down to the depths where the vaults were. Lanterns hung on each side of the doorway behind us, the goblin took one off its peg, making the shadows undulate weirdly.

The goblin whistled shrilly and a moment later a four-wheeled trolley that looked suspiciously like an ancient muggle coal cart rolled up the tracks towards us. A pole was erected in one corner of it, the purpose of which became clear when the goblin hung the lantern from the hook at the top. The goblin entered in the front seat and I climbed in the narrow seat behind him.

Without a warning, the cart was off. The lantern above did very little to light the tracks before us, and the goblin didn't seem to navigate or direct the trolley once, the cart passed through the twisted tracks as if it knew them already. And then all of a sudden, the tracks just disappeared. The cart plunged into the darkness, the cold air rushing by was making it hard for me to keep my eyes open but somehow I managed it. The tiny cart swooped and swung through the darkness, first sailing one way before suddenly careening another direction entirely.

The cart finally skidded to a halt at last beside a small door in the passage wall. The goblin hopped out immediately and I followed after him. Before I could advanced towards the door the goblin cleared his throat, extending his hand to me the goblin said "Bank policy for one of us to open the door. So,key please".

Reluctantly I passed the key to him. Entering the key easily in a small lock, the goblin turned the key. I dimly heard the sound of some inner mechanism tumbling into place. The banker handed the key back to me. The door now had a large deeply gounged line in the middle, the goblin traced the line with one of his finger. A handle appeared on the door, gently turning it the goblin opened the door for me.

A lot of green smoke came billowing out as the door opened and as it cleared my eyes went wide with shock. The whole front of the room was covered in the pile of galleons. The goblin gave me a small pouch and went back to the cart to wait for me to finish.

Entering the vault I couldn't help but feel giddy at the amount of money present. I had privately hoped that my family be rich. But never imagined that it might be this much. There were gold galleons, silver sickles, little bronze knuts, stacked neatly in rows and set into trays, with the trays reaching most of the way to the ceiling in some cases. Scooping up handful of galleons from one tray, I put them in the pouch the goblin had provided. I repeated it a couple of times and did the same with the sickles and knuts. When the pouch started to feel heavy, I tied the strings and placed it back in my pocket.

Done collecting money, I looking around the vault, I noticed that the vault was quite large than I had first imagined. At the back of the vault there were a lot of boxes, trunks and furniture covered in sheets. Opening one of the boxes I found them filled with my parents things. Looking at all that stuff I realized that all these must be the items collected from their house at Godrick's Hollow after their death. The trunks looked to be from their Hogwarts years. Right now I did not have a proper place to keep them with me so with regret I covered them back in sheets. At the wall hung several medieval armor as well as portraits covered in curtain. Apart from them there were also several big glass display cases. Some of them had wands of my ancestors, enchanted knives and swords, while others displayed beautiful jewelry. There was also a large bookcase at one corner. It was filled with large and expensive looking tomes. Controlling the desire to check them out, I promised myself to return for them later.

There was also a pensieve placed on a pedestal. It looked like a large intricately carved metal dish. The penseive was decorated with precious stones. Every surface of the penseive was engraved with numerous runes. Several vials filled with memories were placed in a cabinet besides the pedestal.

As I exited the vault, the door of the vault automatically closed up behind me. Filing in behind the goblin, I nodded at him and the cart immediately sprung into action. The return trip was reassuringly sedate, it was mostly uphill this time around, meaning there could be no sudden plunges into utter darkness like before.

Soon I exited the bank with a pouch filled with money. The alley was also started to get crowded with a lot of parents and children hurrying from one shop to another buying school supplies. The vault has atleast removed any apprehension of lack of money. There was enough in the vault that even with excessive spending, I can manage my school years with no difficulty. So, with a upbeat tone to my steps I headed towards Flourish and blotts to purchase my school supplies.


	5. Shopping for school supplies

**Diagon Alley,**

**Flourish and Blotts,**

**31 July, 1993**

**9:50 A.M.**

**Harry Potter's P.V.**

It was a surprise as I looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of bricks, there was a large iron cage behind the glass containing almost a hundred copies of The monster book of monsters. There were pages flying everywhere and most of the books were tearing each other apart with their teeths.

Entering the bookstore I pulled the booklist out of my pocket. I had to buy new parchments and some inkpots and quills, the regular third year material as well as the additional books of runes and arithmancy. Hagrid for my birthday had already gifted me the book assigned for the care of magical creatures study.

Noticing my entrance the manager of the store swiftly approached me.

"Hogwarts" he said abruptly "come to get your new books?"

"Yes" I said "I need-"

Instead of letting me finish the manager brushed past me. He pulled on a pair of thick dragonhide gloves and picked up a large walking stick and proceeded towards the door of _Monsters Book's _cage.

"Stop" I said quickly "I've already have one of those".

At that the manager breathed a huge sigh of relief and with a bright smile turned back to me. "That's great kid. You don't know the problems these books have caused me. These things are a bloody nightmare. Already two of my assistants have left because of these things".

I had to hold back a laugh at the manager's clear frustration on the books and decided to help him "My friend gifted me one of these for my birthday. He told me that you have to stroke the spine of the book to make it still. I hope that will help".

At that the manager turned a contemplative eye towards the books fighting in the cage and after a deep breath stuck his hand in the cage. After a brief struggle with a particularly vicious book he caught one of them and quickly stroked its spine. As the book fell limp in his hands the manager immediately brought it out and started inspecting it. When the book didn't start attacking he placed it beside the other books on display in the glasscase. The manager barked out a laugh and turned back to me with a huge smile on his face " Thanks for that kid. I was thinking that all of those books were going to be a waste of money but now I can actually sell some of these. So what else do you need?"

I handed him my booklist and after stripping off his gloves he started looking through it. "Yeah, I've got all of these. Follow me." Saying that he walked off to the back of the shop and I immediately followed him. At the end of the store there was a large collection of paper bags and each bags looked to be filled full with books. The bags were placed neatly in racks and above each rack there was a plaque with 1st to 7th year written on it. He grabbed one of the bags from the third year rack and handed it to me.

"These are your third year course books" the manager answered leading me to another part of the store "the books of runes and arithmancy are electives so they are in their own sections".

"Here you are" the manager said as he climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, brown-bound book. '_Runes-The written magic'_ by Grace Williams. "

* * *

Great book to get you started on runes. It gives quite a detailed description about the runes most commonly used in Europe. You'll also need a rune carving kit to along with the book. I'll give that to you at the front desk. Come on, the arithmancy book is just around the corner".

Two sections ahead of the runes was the arithmancy section. From there the manager pulled out another thick blue-bound spellbook. _'Arithmancy- The beginner's guide to the art of magic of numbers'_ by Andrew Shane. The manager passed the book to me " Another fantastic book. There is everything in there to get you started on making your own spells, rituals and potions and what not".

All the books and the necessary stationary from the bookstore cost me around 30 galleons in the end. The store manager had cut off 10% of the total cost for the help I provided him with the monster books.

In the end it took me another two hours to finish all of the shopping. I had to purchase all the ingredients from the apothecary as well as a complete new set of school robes for the upcoming year. I had also bought some new trousers, shirts, and casual wizarding cloaks for summer as well as winter so that from now on I won't have to wear Dudley's large clothes at Hogwarts. At the owl emporium, I had to buy treats for Hedwig. And a magically expanded and light-weight charmed backpack to carry my books to the classes as well as a new four compartment trunk to store the school and personal supplies more easily were my last purchases.

By the time I returned to my room at the leaky cauldron my arms were numb from the task of carrying all of the supplies. I dumped all of them on the floor and with a sigh lied down on the bed for an early afternoon nap.

Three hours later when I woke up from my sleep all the shopping bags were missing. Only the newly bought trunk was placed beside the foot of the bed. Deciding that Dobby must have packed all the items in the new trunk while I was asleep, I rang my room bell so that Tom could send me my lunch meal.

All the shopping today had cost me around 200 galleons. Only the bag and the trunk themselves cost 20 and 60 galleons respectively. After that the clothes were the most expensive as they cost me around somewhere from 20 to 40 galleons. Even then the day was quite productive and all the basic supplies are now with me. Which means I can start preparing for the new school year as well as start to make plans for the upcoming major future events.

As I finished my lunch half an hour later, I remembered about the brochures I had taken from most of the shops in the alley. I pulled one out from the trunk. It was from the Flourish and Blotts. The manager had told me that I can buy books with owl delivery and that the brochure would serve as a catalogue as well as an order slip of the items in the bookstore.

Flourish and Blotts Owl Order Service (OOS)

Your order delivered by owl in three days or less!*

Dear customer,

This pamphlet updates at 12:00pm each night to reflect the new books in stock, as well as the prices and the number of the books in store. Every book that is sold at Flourish and Blotts can be found in this pamphlet under the main categories:

**Dark Arts and Their Defense**

**Transfiguration**

**Potions**

**History**

**Charms and Enchantments**

**Ancient Runes and Arithmancy**

**Herbology**

**The World Abroad**

**Nonfiction**

**Miscellaneous Other**

To access the list of books simply tap the category that the book would be under with your wand. Underage customers should be made aware that this will not count as magic despite the use of your wand, and therefore you will not be breaking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. To order a book, tap the title of the book with your wand. It will show up on the last page of this pamphlet. Once you have your full order completed please place your signature into the square at the bottom of the page, and then press your wand to it. This will validate who you are, backed up by your magical signature. The payment of the book will be from the money in the account you have opened with us or you can deliver us the money with your personal owl. Remember the delivery of the goods will only be done after you have paid the payment. The order will appear in our book via a protean charm under your name on the paper. Any questions can be written on this paper and sent to us in the same manner. Your purchases will be sent to your place of residence using our fastest screech owls within three days.

Awaiting your order,

Christian Blott Il

Owner of Flourish and Blotts

_** All rare orders can take up to a month. An owl will be sent to you about any orders that will exceed this time frame. Orders made during the Christmas season or during the three weeks leading up to September first can take up to a week to be ordered. Sorry for this inconvenience._

The pamphlet was not something that I was expecting in the wizarding world. The bookstore manager had made me fill a form, where he had taken my name as well as signature. I had a choice to either open an account with him or to pay advanced payment for the delivery of any ordered book. This method of delivery would save me from going to the store for every purchase and would deliver my supplies directly to me.


	6. Meeting with Alastor

**Hogwarts Castle, **

**Headmaster's Office, **

**30 July, 1993,**

**9:39 P.M.**

**Albus Dumbledore's P.V.**

Albus had just finished his dinner and was just getting ready to head out for his appointment with an old friend. So, Albus collected some floo powder from the mantle and threw it into his hearth. He bent to put his head into the flames, starting his destination.

"Minerva," he called out softly as his head appeared in her fireplace, trying not to startle his deputy. She was bent over her desk, reading a long sheaf of parchment. She jumped anyway at his interruption.

"Goodness, Albus," she said in chastisement, clutching her chest. "Try not to give me a heart attack."

"Apologies Minerva," he said chuckling. "But I need to head out of the castle for a time. So, I decided to inform you."

"Very well, Albus," she said finally calming "I shall keep an eye out."

With a nod to Minerva, he pulled himself back into his office, brushing stray ash from his beard.

Albus retrieved his travelling cloak from its peg and set off into the night, casting a disillusionment charm to hide himself from any unwanted view as he made his way into the village. The street was empty at this late hour apart from some pub-goers bustling in and out of The Three Broomsticks and Albus's destination, the Hog's Head. Ignoring the front door, he slipped in through the back entrance and finally removed the charm, waiting for Aberforth to come through.

"Got your message," his brother greeted him gruffly. Albus could hear the pub beyond was quite crowded.

"Has he arrived yet?" Albus asked politely.

Aberforth grunted in agreement. "Yeah, just came in ten minutes ago," he said wiping his hands on a flannel. "Well, go on then. He is upstairs waiting for you in my sitting room. I'll keep an eye on the stairs. But you'd best cast a charm on the door though, just in case. If you don't want any wanker to nose in your business like last time."

Albus frowned at his brother disapprovingly. "I wish you would forget about that Aberforth. It has been more than 14 years. And Severus has since then atoning for his crimes."

Aberforth chuckled as he threw away the dirty cloth. "Now, don't get your panties in twist, Albus. I don't care about your pet dog. As long, as he stays away from my pub, you won't have any problem with me. Anyway, you better get on, your guest is not a very patient man, as you well know."

Still frowning slightly but not in the mood for an argument with his brother, Albus reapplied his charm and slipped out into the pub, making his way carefully among the revellers for the staircase. He climbed up to the top and made his way down the narrow corridor, headed for the last door and his brother's personal quarters.

He knocked on the door politely. He didn't have to wait long.

"Fifteen minutes!" Alastor grumbled in greeting, throwing the door open to admit the headmaster. "Fifteen minutes, Albus. Never imagined you to be so tardy. Now, get in here."

"Apologies my friend, it seems I forgot the time enjoying my dinner," he answered pleasantly as he closed the door entered the sitting room. "But it is good to see you as well."

Moody let out a scatching grunt and threw himself into a chair. "Enough pleasantries, Albus. I didn't came here to make small talk. Tell me why did you ask me to come here?"

As he took a seat beside Alastor. Albus let his eyes roamed around his brother's quarters. The little sitting area bore the signs of long bachelorhood. In contrast to his own office, there was no desk, and the room held only a small bookshelf. The furniture looked old but the sofa was a comfortable leather and the chairs were within easy range of the fireplace. There was only a single portrait in the room: a beautiful gilded frame at odds with the rest of the décor. It was an oil painting of a young blonde girl with bright blue eyes, and a sweet smile. The girl cocked her head expectantly at Albus as his gaze fell upon her.

Tearing his eyes from his sister's face, Albus returned his focus on Alastor. "As you wish, Alastor. I decided to call you because I require your assistance in a most important task."

Moody plucked at his wiry beard, the artificial blue eye spinning rapidly in its locket. "Is this about Black,Albus" he finally grunted. "Are you afraid that he is going to go after your boy, Potter?"

Albus shook his head negatively. "This isn't about Sirius,Alastor. I'm sure sooner or later he will be caught by the proper authorities. But because of the dementor's presence during the school term at the castle and the unlikely chance that Sirius might still arrive at Hogwarts, soon I won't be able to leave the castle for any long intervals. That's why I need you to assist me, my friend."

Moody pushed back in the chair, shifting his cloak from under him to make himself comfortable. "Alright, Albus," he grunted. "You have me curious. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

Albus tapped his fingers together. "I need you to find out about a person named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He graduated from Hogwarts in year 1945. Find out about him everything that you can manage. Every gossip or rumor there are about him. I want you to fish them out".

Moody chuckled harshly at the answer. "Aye, I can do that Albus. I was getting bored from the retirement anyway. Still, this Riddle must be someone special to have your interest like this".

"Yes, Alastor," Albus agreed absentmindedly. "He is very special".

Moody smirked "Now don't be coy with me, Dumbledore. I will figure it out later anyway. So, you might as well tell me who is this unlucky fellow that you want me to search about".

Albus considered Alastor over the top of his fingers, pressed together at his chin. Finally as though coming to a conclusion he answered seriously. " Tom Marvolo Riddle was an orphan Slytherin prefect some 50 years ago. In fact, I was the one who informed him that he was a wizard. From his first day of school, he was hands down the best student I've ever taught. There was no spell, that he coudn't do successfully on his first attempt. It was like magic danced on his very tune. After graduation all the staff had pegged him to become a high ranking official in the ministry. Some even thought he would one-day be The Minister Of Magic. But he settled down for an humble employment at Borgin and Burke's. He was an assistant at the store for almost 18 months, Alastor. And then one day he completely vanished from the public eye. No one from that day ever heard back from him. When he returned on the British soil some 20 years later he was unrecognizable to any of his old acquaintances. He had abandoned his common muggle name behind him. And was now, calling himself Lord Voldemort."

Moody was speechless from the clearly unexpected information. Finally he exclaimed hotly. "Half-Blood, Albus. You are telling me that the Dark Lord championing for the blood purity is a Half-Blood himaself. Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

Albus glared at Moody uncharacteristically and answered hotly. "Do you think it matters to his followers that he is not truly a pureblood, Alastor. I know you're not that naive my friend. You know this as well as I, that the Dark families have always been against the entry of the muggleborn students in our world. But until he entered the bigger picture the traditionalists were unable to do anything about that. Finally with him they had a figurehead who could fight for their cause. It was his presence, his power not the purity of his blood which emboldened them to become terrorists and commit atrocities against those they deemed of lesser blood. Lord Voldemort whatever his fault, he is one of the most powerful sorcerer in the whole world. Do you think, they had cared if he was a Half-Blood himself. Even then whatever doubts they had about following him, they vanished when he turned out to be Salazar Slytherin's heir. That was more than enough for the dark families to follow him."

Moody shook his head bitterly. He took out his tumbler from his pocket and took a long gulp "Forgive me, Albus. Still, what do you want me to do, Dumbledore? Clearly you know more than anyone else about the Dark Lord. What do you hope me to achieve?"

Albus acknowledged the point with a nod. "You are correct that I know about Voldemort better than anyone. But his past is still shrouded in great mystery, Alastor. I know that he was born at Wool's orphanage in muggle London. But who were his parents? How is he the descendant of Slytherin? His reason behind his job at Borgin and Burke's. Any information of where he journeyed when he was away from Britain might help us make a plan to stop him from ever rising in the future."

Alastor looked suspiciously at Dumbledore. He finally grumbled "I know even now you are not telling me everything, Albus. What would be the use of all this? The Dark Lord is still powerless. But still, I would do my best." He stood collecting his low-brimmed hat from the table. "I'll send you a letter when I've find anything. Then we'll meet back here."

Albus accompanied Moody to the door. "Thank you for doing this my friend. This task you are doing may very well help us in finally putting an end to the threat of Voldemort. However, make sure to be discreet in your investigations, Alastor. We can't afford for wrong people to know that we are trying to figure out the Dark Lord's past."

Alastor wrenched open the door. After making sure the corridor is empty. Mad-eye turned back to face Dumbledore and growled. "I am not some wet behind the ear rookie, Albus. I've been an auror for more than 40 years. Investigation is my bread and butter. You don't need to inform me about what would happen if I slipped up. I know the real inner circle of the Death Eaters constantly keeps an ear open about any news of their precious Dark Lord. I'll be completely discreet - you mark my words."

With a tip of his hat to Dumbledore, Moody collected his staff from against the wall of the room and hobbled out the room.

After some time has passed since Alastor left the pub. Albus descended down the stairs. Invisibly he traced his way back that he had entered. Entering the back door he return back to view. Aberforth was waiting for him there, patting a little white goat.

"Finished your business, eh," Aberforth grunted at his approach. "Alastor apparated away just a minute ago."

"I hope tonight was not much trouble for you Aberforth," Albus said inclining his head. "However I might need to come back in regular periods. I would rather not make these meetings at Hogwarts".

Aberforth grunted in agreement. "Yeah can't be too careful. Just remember to send me an owl the next time. Then atleast I'll be able to provide you some privacy."

Albus looked surprised but still nodded graciously at his brother. "Thank you again Aberforth. I shall take my leave now. Good night."

Aberforth grunted. "You too, Albus."

Exiting the pub after applying back the disillusionment charm, Dumbledore started making his way back to Hogwarts. Previously with the upcoming presence of Dementors at the castle, he was afraid that he would have to postpone the reasearch about Tom's past. But thankfully, due to Minerva's casual mention he remembered about Alastor. The ex-auror has always been a deft hand in investigations and in the end, Alastor might have more chances of unearthing the required information anyway.


	7. Training Occlumency Part-1

**Diagon Alley, **

**Leaky Cauldron, **

**4 August, 1993,**

**9: 35 P.M.**

**Harry Potter's P.V.**

For the last two days, Dobby and Harry have been preparing the Chamber Of Secrets for future use. Together they have already cleaned up the dirty tunnel and removed all the bones of the dead animal as well as vanished all the fallen debris and dirt from the cave-in. However, since Harry can't provide any more help in the reinforcement of the tunnel with the required Strengthening Charms or harvesting the Basilisk. Dobby would have to complete the few remaining tasks all on his own.

This had provided Harry with some much needed free time on his hands, so to not waste this precious time, Harry has decided to get started on his much dreaded but very necessary Occlumency training. Ever since he had collected the book _**Mind Magic: A Beginner's Guide**_ from the Room Of Requirement, Harry had been attempting to clear his mind every night before going to sleep as according to the book's instructions. However after a month of practicing the beginner's excercise, Harry was feeling pretty confident and ready for the next step. So, tonight after finishing his Dinner, he has finally decided to start delving more deeply in the art of Mind Magic.

Sitting comfortably in an armchair in the front of the hearth, Harry opened the occlumency book in his lap. According to the index, it was divided into two equal parts :

1)Occlumency and,

2)Legilimency

Opening the chapters related to the Occlumency art, Harry started reading the definition of Occlumency.

"_Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It is an ancient art, and has existed since before the medieval times. It can be used to prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts or influencing them. A person who practices this art is commonly known as an Occlumens. _

_The most basic use of the art of Occlumency is to provide a defence for the mind from external forces. In it's basic form, Occlumency can be used as similar to meditation. The art forces one's mind into a state of relaxation and calm, and focuses us on one constant image or emotion. Basic Occlumency can be used to distract one from his fears and nightmares. It is quite helpful in keeping the bad dreams away from one's mind. _

_True Occlumency however is about defending the mind from someone's Legilimency attacks."_

"_Occlumency is also a wandless magic. The practice relies heavily on one's mental control. Occlumency provides protection for the mind, however it can also be used by one to counteract spells and potions designed to force a wizard to tell the truth or reveal certain information, or to prevent one from acting on someone else's command and instructions."_

That much information about Occlumency Harry had known already so skipping the introduction chapter, he moved on to the next chapters.

_To achieve True Occlumency, one has to be proficient in the following techniques:_

" _1) The most basic form of Occlumency, or the first step, involves clearing one's mind – making it 'blank and empty' – in order to prevent a Legilimens from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts. Since, a Legilimens can only read one's thoughts by maintaining eye-contact. With a quiet mind that person can then repel the Legilimency attack by shielding, disarming or hexing their opponent._

_2) If someone has successfully completed the first step, the next step involves creating a shield or barrier within the mind. However, keep in mind that this technique is a very individual process. The barrier's function will be to protect the mind and it's contents from the Legilimens. So, the practitioner will have to conceal all his thoughts and memories behind the barrier he creates for protection. The 'area' in front of the barrier must be kept blank and empty, so that when the Legilimency attack tries to penetrate the mind it only finds darkness and emptiness. If somehow the attack proceeds, then it will come in contact with one's mind barrier. There the Occlumens will have to directly fight against the Legilimens's will to keep up the barrier. _

_The most common technique used by most of the Occlumens for defence barrier involves visualizing a physical barrier: like a solid wall, or maybe a ring of fire or water. Only with experimentation with different visualizations, one will be able to find the most natural barrier for themselves. After that the Occlumens, must keep up the barrier in place constantly. _

_After a while, the practitioner will not even notice that they are constantly shielding their mind any longer."_

The book still had a lot more information and guidance still left in the upcoming chapters regarding the more advance and difficult techniques. But Harry decided to first try out this second technique, before delving into the more advance arts.

Placing the Occlumency book back in his school trunk, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to change into the pyjamas. Re-entering the room he climbed in the bed and smoothing the covers over his chest lied down comfortably in the soft mattress.

First, he closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. All the while keeping his mind completely calm and blank. When his mind started to finally feel free of any lingering emotion, he started to store his thoughts away out of the sight. Then all the while maintaining the first technique, he started searching his mind for the correct mental barrier. Selecting water, he started imagining the wide expanse of the blue. The high tides of the blue ocean and the sounds of the coming tidal waves. Slowly, the image of the blue ocean in Harry's mind started rising to form a giant wall of water. The element of water felt quite calming to Harry's mind. While it didn't feel like the most natural one, for the time being it could provide him with a decent barrier.

Opening his eyes, Harry noticed that his first attempt was successful for almost twelve minutes. Blinking away the haziness from his mind, he started to try again one last time for tonight. The second attempt was even more successful, as Harry's mind has more easily and quickly accepted the required calm and blank state. However, this time Harry decided to experiment with fire for the visualization of the protection barrier. To Harry's memories, Fire made him think of a lot of pleasant and a few unpleasant thoughts. On the one hand, it reminded him of the Gryffindor colors, and his mother's red hair. It also reminded him of the bad memories of burning his hands associated with cooking food for the Dursleys.

However in the end, Harry was successful in raising a giant wall of red and gold flames appear in his mind. He tried to keep the flames burning strongly, helping him in hiding his mind and memories behind its flaming protection. Maintaining this warm and comfortable image of fire in his mind, he slowly drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry guys I know it's been a long time since any update. Just life got in the way of things. Right now I'm trying to Rewrite the story. Keep safe everyone.**


End file.
